


After the Invasion

by nbtenouharuka



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, More tags to be added, Regeneration, ten getting used to being a LONG boye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbtenouharuka/pseuds/nbtenouharuka
Summary: After the events of the Christmas Invasion, The Doctor spends some time at the Tylers', getting used to their new body.





	After the Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> I lov my long son  
> Also I know Chris Eccleson is only an inch shorter than David but it’s MY canon now

They look at themselves in the bathroom mirror, running their hands through their hair and studying their new features. No matter how many times they did this, it always took some time to get used to seeing a different face in the mirror.

They’d been staying at the Tyler’s for a few days now, getting some rest (Rose had insisted). They honestly hated staying in the same place for so long, especially when there was absolutely  _ nothing happening _ .

They sniffed, turning away from the mirror, taking a step towards the door.

Before they could even make it halfway out the bathroom, they found themselves tripping and falling down on their face.

Bloody hell.

They just laid there for a few seconds, feeling the cold tile against their face. They heard footsteps approach the bathroom.

“Doctor?” 

It was Rose.

“I heard a crash, are-” Rose must have seen them laying on the floor at this point, because they heard her hold back a little snicker.

“A-are you alright?”

They let out a little groan and rolled over onto their back.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” they answered.

They sighed and sat up, facing Rose, who had crouched down on her toes to meet his eye level.

“Blimey, this is gonna take some getting used to.”

Rose looked at them reassuringly. “Don’t worry. You’ve done this before, yeah? You’ll get adjusted in no time.”

“I know,” they sighed, “I’ve just never been this-”

They pause for a moment, looking down at their legs, trying to find the right word.

“I’ve never been this  _ long _ before.”

Rose smiled a bit at that. “You are pretty lanky, yeah.”

She stood up and held out her arms for the Doctor to hold on to. “Come on, up you go.”

The Doctor grabbed onto her arms and pulled themselves up, habitually dusting off their clothes. 

“Thanks,” they said.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Rose replied.

They headed out of the bathroom, this time making sure to focus on their walking, making sure they wouldn’t trip again.

“I was thinking about ordering takeout tonight. Whaddya think?”

The Doctor looked at Rose’s beaming face. They honestly didn’t care what’s for dinner, as long as their best friend was there.

“Yeah, sounds lovely.” They replied, smiling.


End file.
